First & Last
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: Amamiya Takeru/Smokey. The first and last time Smokey met Takeru.


**Title:** First & Last **  
Type:** Oneshot **  
Pairings:** Amamiya Takeru/Smokey **  
Rating:** T **  
Warnings:** un-beta'd, OOC, canon divergence/alternate plot **  
Length:** ~2,850 **  
Summary:** The first and last time Smokey met Takeru  
 **Disclaimer:** High & Low is not mine **  
A/N:** Haven't watched any of the movies yet. So I have no idea what Takeru's like and the background of most of the characters in this series. Oh, and I also love Hayashi Kento. I think I have a thing for Stardust actors (*cough*Hongo Kanata*cough*)

They first met amongst the hustling and bustling streets. Neither of them lived in the area, and it was not a place either of them frequently visited. However their goals were both the same – to get their hands on medicine.

Even with the shorter arms, Smokey's faster movements led him to grab the pack of drugs first. He gave the taller guy a side glance before he stalked off to pay and walk out of the drug store. There were no words spoken to each other and no other exchanges.

Crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the other's rather snobbish behaviour, Takeru looked at the empty row on the shelf before giving chase. He needed those meds, though technically, one of his younger brothers needed those meds. And what better than to take it from someone who thinks they're raised on a pedestal?

Takeru looks around the scruffier part of town and scoffs, "I see!"

Smokey's frown deepens but he does not say anything.

"You're Nameless Street's princess, huh?" Takeru folds his arms over his chest and shakes his head.

Smokey's expression quickly turns to that of confusion. Takeru can't help but think that it was oddly cute.

"Confined here without freedom", Takeru waved one hand around and then folded it back to his chest, "escorted all the time", Takeru takes a glance at the rather over the top number of shadows hidden in Nameless Street, no doubt all of them were keeping an eye on Smokey.

"They're family." Smokey states.

Takeru had said it just for the fun of it, but he hadn't really actually thought that Smokey would be extremely well known and admired in Nameless Street.

After some hostile glaring, Takeru finds out that the guy he was chasing after – Smokey was buying medicine for his younger sister – Lala. However, it didn't take a doctor to figure out that Smokey had bought the wrong medicine.

"Are you stupid?" Takeru asks from his seat and looks at Smokey as he shakes his head, before looking back at Lala who was lying on a makeshift bed looking to be in pain.

Smokey glares at Takeru.

"Sorry", Lala apologises as she stretches an arm out to tug on Takeru's black sleeve. The touch of leather unfamiliar to her, "Onii-chan doesn't usually go get medicine-", Lala pauses so she can cough before she continues to talk whilst Smokey looks on with worry, "no one know what to do when someone gets like me –"

"You're not going to die", Takeru rolls his eyes. He stands up from his stool and swipes the pack of meds from the bed, "these tablets here that your brother bought are for allergies".

"They seemed like they were selling well", Smokey mumbled to himself, "so they must be effective".

Takeru frowns and looks with confusion at Smokey, "they're for allergies – for hayfever, not for someone who is running a fever", Takeru points at Lala.

Letting out a low growl, Takeru then points his finger at blond standing beside Smokey, "you, go get a clean cloth and run it under cold water, wring it and then place it on Lala's forehead. Change it as soon as it heats up." Takeru then walks up to Smokey and places his arm around the other's shoulder, "and you!"

Smokey easily removes Takeru's arm from his shoulder. Only to have Takeru place it back on his shoulder again.

"And you", Takeru repeats as he tugs harder, almost bringing an unwilling Smokey into a headlock, "will come with me and I'll show you what Lala needs".

Smokey is sceptical. But he follows Takeru with a grimace anyway, not before he gives Pi a nod and sends Lala some reassuring words.

And here Smokey thought that would be the last he'd see of the rather rude (even though the medicine Takeru picked out worked wonders for Lala even overnight… but that's not the point) and brash man. It most definitely upset Smokey to see Amamiya Takeru stroll back into Nameless Street as haughty as the day before.

"You came back just for a pack of cigarettes?" Smokey raises an eyebrow at Takeru, clearly he does not believe the taller man. Smokey looks suspiciously at the paper bag in Takeru's hands. When he makes eye contact with the other, Takeru smiles fondly. Smokey's expression doesn't change, "no".

Takeru shrugs as he begins walking up towards Smokey, "I don't know, is there anything else I should be enlightened on?"

When Smokey said nothing, Takeru continued walking. Silently, Smokey tailed the other – just in case. And as expected, Takeru made his way to Lala's sleeping quarters.

"Seems like you're doing better, princess", Takeru says with a tinge of humour in his voice.

Smokey looks up immediately, but quickly realises the other was talking to Lala.

Lala opens her eyes and they land on Takeru straight away, she gives the other a grateful smile.

"Look at what I have here for you", Takeru holds up the paper bag, he then removes the contents. Inside contained a plastic container. With his long fingers, Takeru pried the lid open and Smokey calms down when he realises that it was just congee. Nothing suspicious.

But what if it was poisoned.

Without missing a beat, Smokey stands between Lala and Takeru, "you try it first", Smokey says to Takeru with a firm voice. He was not going to let anyone feed Lala anything suspicious. She was already in a weakened state.

"It's just plain congee you distrustful twat", Takeru laughs before he grabs a spoonful and puts it into his mouth and then looks at Smokey with a 'do you trust me now' expression.

For the next week, Amamiya Takeru continues to trek all the way to Nameless Street to bring Lala food and to check on her condition because clearly no one there had any knowledge on how to take care of a sick person – even if it were something as common as the cold.

Though by the end of the first week, Takeru starts to believe that Lala had caught the flu instead as she was still not in what Smokey believed to be 'perfect condition'. The amount of explaining he had to do with Smokey was taking a hefty amount of energy from him. Sometimes, it felt like he was speaking to a wall. Sometimes, one word outside of line would end up with broken ribs.

By the end of the month, Takeru and Smokey had developed some kind of quiet friendship – whatever that means. It was no longer shocking to see Amamiya Takeru walk through Nameless Street, it was still strange, but it was not surprising.

Often, Takeru would bring gifts for Smokey. And every time, Smokey would deny the gifts, he didn't need anything. He already has everything he wants at home, with his family in Nameless Street. But he couldn't quash his curiosity, many of the items Takeru brings were things he'd never seen before. They were interesting and nothing like the items he finds 'dumped' in the slums.

"Smokey", Takeru calls out.

Smokey stops in his tracks and turns back just enough so that he can look at Takeru and silently ask the other to continue talking.

"Smokey", Takeru grins and starts walking slowly towards Smokey, "you're just like a kitten, aren't you?"

Smokey's expression does not change, but the wobble of his adam's apple gives Takeru an even wider grin. Without missing a beat, Smokey turns around again and walks off. And Takeru thinks to himself that even when Smokey ignores people and turns away is just like a kitty turning his tail and stalking off with his head held high.

Takeru sees himself out of Nameless Street with a wide smile. They were both rather arrogant and haughty.

"Have you ever thought about moving… away?" Takeru asks as he treads carefully on this topic. He looks at Smokey with unblinking eyes.

"I grew up here", Smokey looks around Nameless Street, "with my family", he glances at Takeru, gives him a wry smile and then finishes his sentence, "and this is also where my grave is."

Takeru doesn't say anything else as he looks away from Smokey and looks back over the aerial view of Nameless Street. It suddenly feels of despair and nothing of the hope he thought it first looked like.

"Onii-chan", Lala calls with a pout, "where are you going so late at night?"

"I'll be back soon", Smokey replies, "you should be at home, in bed, sleeping."

Lala frowns and watches as her brother leaves. She knows that he's going to go see _him_ again. Of course, Lala appreciates all of his help, but, but… Smokey belonged at home.

Takeru places a palm on Smokey's forehead and pushes the other's fringe up, "you're cute like this too", Takeru smiles and then presses his lips on Smokey's exposed forehead.

Smokey closes his eyes and savours Takeru's gentle lips on his forehead.

"Smokey, your bags are getting worse", Takeru rubs a thumb along Smokey's lower eye lid, his fingers gently caress Smokey's cheek, "your cheekbone… have you not been eating well?"

Smokey does not pull out of Takeru's touches, he blinks at Takeru before he grabs the other's hand and bites Takeru's palm enough to draw blood. With precision, Smokey laps up The blood he had drawn. The metallic taste was familiar and it comforted him.

"I'm fine", Smokey states as he then digs his head into the crook of Takeru's shoulder. Smokey closes his eyes and evens out his breathing. All he wanted was to sleep.

"You", Takeru looks at Smokey with a smug expression as he pulls on his underwear.

Smokey sits up on his bed and stretches his arms before looking at Takeru, "what?"

"You have a really soft spot for your sister", Takeru laughs a little, "it's adorable."

Smokey frowns, picks up Takeru's pants from the floor and throws it at the other, "hurry up and leave already".

"You say you're only doing this to protect your family", Takeru rubs Smokey's waist with repeating circles, "but when you fight, your smile tells a different story."

Smokey doesn't slap Takeru's hand away, instead he rolls over so that he's facing Takeru and looks into Takeru's eyes, "what do you want to say?"

Takeru hums and instead changes to drawing random patterns on Smokey's back, "that we're similar."

Takeru hums softly when he feels the bed shift as Smokey changes position and stretches his limbs. When he feels Smokey's breath ghost on his back, Takeru stills for a second before he wills himself to relax again. The window is open and he can see the stars glimmer in the night sky. They don't look as dull as they use to anymore.

"When did you get it?" Smokey asks Takeru as he traces the intricate dragon tattoo that lines most of Takeru's back.

"Hmm?" Takeru props himself a little higher on his arms and turns his head around to look at Smokey, "oh, that?" Takeru hums a little as his brows arches, "when was it again?"

"Perhaps you were born with it", Smokey suggests as he decides that instead of tracing it with his fingers, it was much better to press his lips there instead.

Takeru supresses a laugh, he turns around and wraps his arms around the other and then he leans in and bites at shell of Smokey's ear, "stay the night".

Smokey makes a keening sound before he tilts his head and quite energetically bites at Takeru's jawline.

The next morning was when Smokey first meets the two younger Amamiya brothers. He doesn't ask which one it is that has the allergies. He gives them both rather cold looks. And likewise, the two give him back rather cold glances.

It was as though Takeru was oblivious to the tense atmosphere as he stumbles out of the bedroom with messy hair and a big yawn on his face. His arms immediately go to wrap around Smokey's shoulders. Takeru greets his brothers before he ushers Smokey back into the bedroom.

Masaki and Hiroto look at each other with frowns on both their faces. It felt like a good moment to shrug and ignore – yet they couldn't. It did not take long for Takeru to yelp before Smokey rushed out of Takeru's bedroom.

As Smokey was leaving, he gave both younger brothers a small nod before he ran out of the house with a blank expression still plastered on his face.

"You can't live here", Smokey says to Takeru, "not anymore."

Takeru raises and eyebrow and folds his arms in defence.

"You have a family out there who loves you, don't you?" Smokey does not look Takeru in the eye, "you're not like us." _You have countless of connections outside of Nameless Street._

Takeru doesn't want to understand why Smokey won't leave with him. Why Smokey can't become a family with him and his brothers, but can become a family with everyone else who resides in Nameless Street. He doesn't want to understand why Nameless Street _has_ to be Smokey's grave.

Smokey understands that Takeru cannot be confined. The longer he stays acquainted to Nameless Street, the more difficult it would be to part later on.

"No", Takeru admits, "but", he looks sadly at Smokey, "can't we continue to meet?"

Smokey's eyebrows come together and his lips are pursed.

"Just like we are now?" Takeru suggests.

"Don't come after me anymore", Smokey stated, his thumb lightly pressed against Takeru's lower lips, "stop, okay?"

"Then, I'll be waiting", Takeru said with his fingers entwined in Smokey's hair. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Smokey's chapped lips.

Smokey pressed forward for a few seconds before he pulled away and shook his head, "no, finish what you need to do." He wouldn't go after Takeru. After all, it wasn't Smokey that had unfinished business outside of all of this.

Takeru hums and pulls Smokey in for a hug. He closes his eyes when he feels Smokey hold him back in an embrace. It was all about compromises.

"I'll be waiting here", Smokey breathed in deeply as he clung onto Takeru.

"It won't be long", sniffling, Takeru gently holds Smokey's face in his palms, "I will be back to make you happy, Smokey."

A small smile graces Smokey's lips.

It was years before Smokey met anyone going by the name of Amamiya again.

"Even if you are Takeru's younger brothers", Smokey stood up smoothly and sighed, "if you snoop around here", Smokey gestures to his surroundings – to Nameless Street, "then you will leave me with no choice but to send you to where Takeru is now."

Masaki and Hiroto walk away from Nameless Street, Smokey's blood littered coughs resound with their steps as they walk away but neither of them turns around to look at him. But both of them believed that Smokey knew where Amamiya Takeru was, at least they did…

It was after their fight with the Mighty Warriors that Smokey found himself bedridden, recovering from his rather bloody injuries. By his side was Lala, asleep. He remembers Amamiya Hiroto coming to aid during the fight – though Smokey muses that the other was clearly here to try dig up information regarding Amamiya Takeru. He just hopes that the younger brothers wont' be back to pester him.

When his door creaks open, Smokey immediately sees both younger Amamiya brothers walk in accompanied by Pi. There are no other formalities. They cut straight to the chase.

"Aniki hasn't contacted you?" Hiroto asks, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Smokey glances at Hiroto and shakes his head.

"Not even after what happened with Mugen?" Masaki asks slowly as though he were afraid of stepping on a landmine.

Smokey looks at Masaki and waits for the other to look him eye to eye before answering, "no."

"Don't you want to see him?" Hiroto crosses his legs as well, his stare intense.

Smokey is expressionless and does not answer Hiroto's answer.

"Isn't there someone you want to protect?" Masaki asks. Hiroto shifts his balance to his other leg beside him. They both look intensely at Takeru for an answer.

Takeru frowns a little before his expression smooths out, "yeah", he answers with a solemn face.

Masaki and Hiroto let out a breath they had been holding in.

"Yeah, there is", Takeru sighs.

"He's coughing up blood and thinks you're dead, aniki", Hiroto tells Takeru, "dead."

"I know, and he knows", Takeru grabs his brothers and pulls them in for a hug, "Smokey knows." _There is no cure. No medicine that can save him. He can't be saved._

"Then –", Masaki starts but stops as soon as he could pull his brother in for a tight hug.

"I told him I'd be waiting", Takeru mumbled, "and that he'd wait for me", and then chokes on a sob.

"Where?" Hiroto chokes out as he tries to hid his sob.

Hesitantly, Masaki voices out a suggestion he knew they were all thinking of, "in death?"

"I'm sorry", Takeru whispers, to who, neither Masaki nor Hiroto knew.


End file.
